


Damn Beautiful, Indeed (И правда, чертовски красиво)

by Renlys_peach



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Caretaking, Episode: s03e05 A Life in the Day, Friends to Lovers, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renlys_peach/pseuds/Renlys_peach
Summary: Квентин поначалу не задавался вопросом, куда же на несколько дней исчезает Элиот из коттеджа и кампуса. Он полагал, что те, кто веселится так же часто, как Элиот и Марго, должны иметь дело с последствиями, как и любой другой смертный. Так было до тех пор, пока он не заметил, что у Элиота и Марго не бывает похмелья.Таким образом, оставалась неразгаданной тайна, куда исчезал Элиот.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Kudos: 5





	Damn Beautiful, Indeed (И правда, чертовски красиво)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Damn Beautiful, Indeed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506154) by [DracoWillHearAboutThis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoWillHearAboutThis/pseuds/DracoWillHearAboutThis). 



Квентин знал Элиота как жизнь и душу каждой вечеринки. С того момента, как он переступил порог коттеджа Физиков, он был вовлечен во множество маленьких вечеринок Элиота, с фирменным коктейлем в руке и другой рукой, обнимающей его за плечи, как утешительный, заземляющий груз, и он быстро привык к этому образу Принца Ночи Брейкбиллса.

Квентин поначалу не задавался вопросом, куда же на несколько дней исчезает Элиот из коттеджа и кампуса. Он полагал, что те, кто веселится так же часто, как Элиот и Марго, должны иметь дело с последствиями, как и любой другой смертный. Так было до тех пор, пока он не заметил, что у Элиота и Марго не бывает похмелья. После одной особенно ужасной ночи, в течение которой Элиот заставил его распить вместе две целые бутылки вина, Элиот появился внизу на следующее утро свежим, как маргаритка, в то время как Квентин чувствовал себя как адом согретым. 

— Как ты это делаешь? — Квентин застонал, готовый бежать обратно в ванную и блевать только при виде его веселого лица. 

— Чудеса похмельного зелья, Кью, — ухмыльнулся Элиот, обнимая его за плечи и ведя вверх по лестнице. — Тебе еще многому надо научиться, юный падаван. Давай, я помогу тебе.

И вот на этот вопрос был дан ответ. Никакого похмелья для профессионалов вечеринок. Таким образом, оставалась неразгаданной тайна, куда исчезал Элиот.

В один из таких вечеров, когда он не видел Элиота целый день, он заметил Марго, которая сидела в углу коттеджа и читала. Весь этот образ казался настолько нехарактерным для нее, что Квентину пришлось на мгновение остановиться. Марго редко можно было увидеть без Элиота, _если только_ они не занимались чем-то гнусным.

— Привет, — сказал Квентин, подходя к ней без раздумий. Может быть, Марго и была немного зловещее Элиота, но он не мог отрицать, что тоже стал считать ее своим другом, и то, как она улыбнулась ему, заметив его присутствие, подтвердило его мнение.

— Привет, мой любимый супер-ботаник, — поприветствовала она его. — Что такое?

— Ничего особенного, — пожал плечами Квентин. — Просто хотел узнать, не видела ли ты Элиота?

— Он наверху, в своей комнате, спит, — небрежно ответила Марго. 

— С ним все в порядке? — Квентин нахмурился, слегка сбитый с толку. 

— Конечно, — кивнула Марго, немного чересчур резко, но тут же прикрыла это дикой улыбкой. — Я скажу ему, что ты волновался, он будет _очень_ доволен.

— Заткнись, — Квентин нерешительно закатил глаза, но тут же заметил явные признаки отказа и оставил эту тему.

Он узнал, что случилось с Элиотом, гораздо позже, и то случайно. Он искал Элиота с вопросом, вертевшимся на кончике языка, и в этот самый момент вопрос казался ему настолько важным, что, не встретив ни его, ни Марго, он отважился войти в его комнату.

Квентин дважды постучал в дверь и, не получив ответа, попробовал повернуть ручку, слегка удивившись, что дверь не заперта. Он вошел в комнату и оказался в полной темноте. Шторы были плотно задернуты, и в комнате царила ошеломляющая тишина, которая никак не ассоциировалась у него с кем-то вроде Элиота. Тем не менее, он сразу же почувствовал его присутствие, и когда его глаза привыкли к отсутствию света, он нашел его в постели: Элиот лежал, зарывшись в одеяло, его мутный взгляд был направлен на Квентина, а рука была поднята в попытке защитить глаза от света. 

— Кью? — прохрипел он.

— Черт, прости, — пробормотал Квентин, глядя на него с нарастающим ужасом. — Я не хотел тебя будить.

— Ты не разбудил. Я не спал, — пробормотал Элиот, и его голос прозвучал... как-то странно. От этого у Квентина свело живот.

— С тобой все в порядке? — спросил он немного робко. 

— Не совсем, — вздохнул Элиот. — Не мог бы ты закрыть дверь, пожалуйста? От света у меня болит голова.

Квентин быстро шагнул в комнату и захлопнул за собой дверь — как ему показалось, с излишней силой, потому что Элиот вздрогнул от шума. 

— Прости! — Выдохнул Квентин, теперь уже расстроенный.

— Не волнуйся, — отмахнулся Элиот, хотя его голос был явно напряжен. — Это просто... свет и громкие звуки… 

— Что случилось? — Спросил Квентин, нерешительно пересекая комнату и садясь на самый край кровати Элиота.

Элиот вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Квентин заметил, что он очень бледен, а под глазами залегли темные круги. 

— Я склонен к мигреням, — бесстрастно ответил Элиот. — Я знаю, это звучит как самая популярная отмазка, чтобы не заниматься сексом, но боюсь, что это правда.

— Черт возьми, Эл, — пробормотал Квентин. — Я и понятия не имел.

— Да, это потому, что я не слишком часто рассказываю людям об этом, — пожал плечами Элиот. — Маглы склонны думать, что мигрень — это всего лишь небольшая головная боль. Ты не представляешь, как волшебники смотрят на меня каждый раз, когда я говорю правду.

— Почему? — Спросил Квентин, искренне смущенный. — Я имею в виду, если бы ты мог использовать магию, чтобы исцелить себя, я уверен, ты бы уже сделала это.

— Спасибо за доверие, — вздохнул Элиот, одарив его усталой улыбкой. — Но ты, пожалуй, единственный, кто так думает. Большинство людей склонны верить, что магия — это ответ на все вопросы. Мысль о том, что нельзя излечить какой-то странный дефект вроде мигрени, не приходит им в голову.

— Понятно, — выдохнул Квентин, нахмурившись. — Прямо как медицина и депрессия.

Элиот открыл глаза и посмотрел на него.

— Да, — сказал он. — Может быть, немного.

Квентин прикусил губу, изучая лицо Элиота.  
— Прости, что потревожил твой покой, — извинился он.

— Ничего страшного, — пожал плечами Элиот. — Сегодня я вовремя принял обезболивающее, и меня вряд ли вырвет.

— Такое может случиться? — В ужасе спросил Квентин. 

— Я же говорил тебе, что это не просто головная боль, — вздохнул Элиот, потирая рукой глаза. — Этот день для меня потерян.

— Оно и видно, — заметил Квентин. 

— Кстати, — проворчал Элиот. — Что ты хотел-то?

Квентин обнаружил, что совершенно забыл об этом. 

Было странно тревожно вот так знать тайну Элиота. С этого момента всякий раз, когда он не мог найти его, он начинал беспокоиться, все ли в порядке с Элиотом и не стоит ли ему пойти проверить его. Не то чтобы он знал, как ему помочь, даже если найдет его в разгар приступа, напомнил он себе. Вероятно, он доставит даже больше хлопот, чем все остальное. И действительно, когда он однажды прямо спросил Марго, она подтвердила его подозрения на этот счет. 

— Он тебе сказал? — Марго нахмурилась, явно удивленная. — Это необычно. С другой стороны, он всегда был очень неравнодушен к тебе.

— Можем ли мы как-нибудь помочь, когда у него приступ? — спросил он, взглянув наверх, где сейчас отдыхал Элиот. 

Выражение ее лица было мягким, когда она смотрела на него, но она покачала головой и оно превратилось в сожаление. 

— Не особенно, — ответила она. — Я имею в виду, что иногда, когда ему становится _очень_ плохо и у него нет лекарств, я помогаю. Например, я принесу ему полотенце, смоченное холодной водой, потому что его головные боли становятся очень сильными, и, по-видимому, это помогает хоть немного. Ну, есть еще такая прелестная вещь, как рвота, но когда это происходит, он хочет, чтобы меня не было. И когда начинаются приступы, я всегда стараюсь не оставлять его одного, потому что его зрение ограничено.

— Что?! — воскликнул Квентин, моргая. — Он что, не _видит_?!

— Да, вроде того, — поморщилась она. — Это называется «аура». Это первый симптом приступа. Он говорит, что это похоже на тот момент, когда ты смотришь на что-то слишком яркое, и свет отпечатывается, затяжной образ. Только у него он не уходит. Он остается и растет, пока он не перестает видеть одним глазом. И это подсказывает ему, что приступ приближается. И если он не получит лекарства на этом этапе, то все будет _очень плохо_.

— А это точно не какое-то извращенное проклятие? — Пробормотал Квентин, заставив Марго улыбнуться. 

— Если бы это было так, мы могли бы исцелить его с помощью магии, — вздохнула она. — Да, есть пара магловских лекарств, которые могут подавлять приступы, если их принимать постоянно, но они не очень помогают Элу. Может, как раз _из-за_ магии. 

— Черт, — пробормотал Квентин. — Это просто отстой.

— Ты же его знаешь, — пожала плечами Марго. — На самом деле он не жалуется. Я знаю, что иногда это действительно действует ему на нервы, особенно потому, что почти никто не верит, что он действительно болен, когда это происходит — его отец обычно отправлял его в поле во время приступов, старый гомофобный мерзавец, говорил ему не быть слабаком, — но он просто проглотит это и разберется в свое время. Вот какой он есть.

Во всяком случае, от этого Квентин чувствовал себя еще более несчастным. Он снова поднял глаза к потолку, как будто мог видеть сквозь него комнату Элиота.

— Мы ничего не можем сделать для него прямо сейчас, Кью, — сказала она ему еще раз, хотя и не без злобы. — Он вовремя принял лекарства. Все, что ему сейчас нужно — это темнота, тишина и покой.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Квентин. — Но ты дашь мне знать, если я как-нибудь смогу ему помочь?

Марго улыбнулась и ткнула его локтем в бок.

— У тебя доброе сердце, малыш, — сказала она. — Я понимаю, почему он так нежен с тобой.

Квентин вскоре понял, что приступы Элиота не были полностью связаны с его образом жизни. Дело было не в том, что все эти вечеринки и алкоголь были причиной его состояния, потому что, очевидно, у него были мигрени гораздо дольше, чем ему разрешалось пить, даже тайно на даче. Но существовала определенная связь между количеством выпитого Элиотом алкоголя или наркотиков и последующими приступами.

Эта часть стала особенно очевидной после Майка. 

Когда Элиот не пил и не принимал лекарств, у него случался приступ, и трудно было не волноваться. Отчаяние Марго было заразительным, но даже без ее видимых тревог, которые выдавали, насколько все плохо, Квентин боялся за него. Иногда он пытался высказать свои опасения Элис, но чувствовал, что она не совсем понимает их. С другой стороны, Элис никогда не была так близка с Элиотом, как он.

Может быть, именно это и спровоцировало его, Марго и Элиота вместе лечь в постель в тот момент, когда они были под кайфом от магии эмоций. Тайна Элиота сплела между ними узы, которые было трудно уловить всем, кто не был в курсе, и общее беспокойство Марго и Квентина за своего друга затягивало их все теснее и теснее, пока не стало невозможно распутать. Добавьте к этому разлад между Квентином и Элис и собственный сломанный мозг Квентина, и смесь взорвалась так, что разрушила все на своем пути.

К несчастью, это заставило Квентина на некоторое время отстраниться от Элиота. Дело было не в том, что его беспокойство за него исчезло — просто его собственный внутренний гнев и чувство вины были сильнее, и он сосредоточил свою энергию на том, чтобы завоевать прощение Элис и уничтожить Зверя. 

А потом они добрались до Филлори, и события вышли из-под контроля: Элиот стал Верховным Королем и женился на Фен, он был связан с Филлори, Зверь потерпел поражение и Элис превратилась в Ниффина, Квентин оставил Филлори, чтобы преуспеть в обратном, и, наконец, долгий путь вниз по линии, Квентин случайно разрушил магию по всей Мультивселенной… это держало их порознь в течение долгих периодов времени с редкими общими интерлюдиями, и в то время как Квентин дорожит каждым моментом, который он разделил с Элиотом, едва ли этого было достаточно, чтобы узнать, как он себя чувствует на самом деле, не считая проверки, все ли его конечности все еще на месте.

И только когда начался мозаичный квест, когда они отважились проникнуть в Филлори прошлого, ситуация кардинально изменилась. Потому что внезапно они оказались рядом друг с другом 24/7, и им некуда было спрятаться, когда дела становились особенно плохи для них обоих — и это включало депрессию Квентина так же, как и мигрени Элиота. 

Первый приступ у Элиота случился примерно через три недели после начала квеста. Настала его очередь возиться с плиткой, и Квентин наблюдал за ним, сидя рядом на скамейке, свернувшись калачиком, погруженный в свои мысли. Он очнулся от них только тогда, когда понял, что Элиот перестал двигаться, перестал в своей расстановке плиток постоянно двигать ладонью вверх и вниз перед правым глазом, выглядя глубоко смущенным.

— Эл? — спросил Квентин. — С тобой все в порядке?

— Нет, — пробормотал Элиот, и его голос слегка дрожал. — Нет, на самом деле нет.

Когда Элиот не стал вдаваться в подробности, Квентин встал и осторожно подошел к нему. Элиот слегка дернулся, когда рука Квентина легла ему на плечо, как будто он этого не ожидал, но не отстранился. 

— В чем дело?— Тихо спросил Квентин. 

— У меня чертов приступ, вот что! — Выдавил Элиот слегка истеричным голосом. — И у меня здесь нет лекарств, Квентин! Бэмби принесла мне немного в Филлори, так что у меня всегда был запас там, но я забыл взять что-нибудь с собой _сюда_! — Элиот дышал слишком часто — явный признак того, что он борется с отчаянием и паникой. — Я понял, что это была ошибка, как только мы прибыли сюда. Я _всегда_ беру с собой лекарства. Но все произошло так быстро и не было времени… —

— Эл, — мягко перебил его Квентин. — Все будет хорошо.

— О, ты такой специалист в этом вопросе, Квентин?! — Рявкнул Элиот, повернувшись к нему. — Потому что _ты_ все знаешь о том, насколько сильны мои приступы, когда у меня нет лекарств, но, конечно, _тебе_ легко говорить… —

— Ты прав, я не знаю, — перебил его Квентин, его голос слегка дрожал, когда он напомнил себе, что Элиот набросился на него, потому что он был единственным человеком вокруг, и ни по какой другой причине. — Но ты не один, Эл. Я не оставлю тебя.

Глаза Элиота метнулись к нему, хотя и были слегка расфокусированы. Квентин знал, что он видит его лишь частично. Он сглотнул и потянулся к руке Элиота.

— Пошли, — сказал он, — я отведу тебя внутрь.

Элиот пошел без возражений, необычайно подавленный. 

Их хижина была скудно обставлена, но в ней было два набитых хлопчатобумажных матраса, на которых они могли провести ночь, и Квентин направился к ним. Он пожалел, что они еще не соорудили кровать. Они говорили об этом, но построив что-то для себя в этом месте, они бы поняли, что они здесь останутся, а они еще не были готовы к этому. Теперь, однако, Квентин сожалел об этом. Элиоту тогда бы не пришлось спать на твердой земле.

— Ложись, — велел Квентин, подталкивая Элиота к матрасу. — Я сейчас вернусь.

Он яростно пытался вспомнить все, что Марго рассказывала ему о приступах Элиота и о том, как она помогала ему, когда он принимал лекарства слишком поздно. Казалось, это было целую вечность назад. Однако он помнил кое-что о темноте, поэтому взял шерстяное покрывало со своего матраса и попытался накинуть его на оконное стекло. Ему пришлось снова открывать и закрывать окно, чтобы просунуть уголки между рамами, но каким-то образом ему это удалось. Эффект был минимальным, но он чувствовал, что свет в комнате был, по крайней мере, немного тусклым. 

Затем он снова вышел из хижины, чтобы взять ведро свежей воды. Марго сказала прижать ко лбу тряпку, смоченную холодной водой. Он нашел среди их вещей старое полотенце, тщательно прополоскал его и бросил в ведро с чистой водой, прежде чем вернуться в дом. 

Входя, он старался вести себя тихо. Он вспомнил чувствительность Элиота к шуму. Элиот закрыл глаза, когда Квентин подошел к нему и осторожно поставил ведро на пол рядом с его головой. Услышав этот звук, Элиот открыл глаза и уставился на него, потом на Квентина. 

— Что… — начал он.

— Для твоей головы, — объяснил он, выуживая мокрую тряпку и отжимая ее. — Марго сказала, что это поможет?

— О, — удивленно моргнул Элиот. — Ты с ней разговаривал? Это... удивительно мило.

— Ну, теперь это пригодилось, — пожал плечами Квентин, собираясь положить тряпку Элиоту на лоб, но Элиот остановил его. 

— Пока рано, — улыбнулся он. — Перед этим есть еще один этап.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Квентин, бросая тряпку обратно в ведро. — Значит, голова еще не болит?

— Нет, — поморщился Элиот. — Сейчас я просто ничего не вижу. Это первый симптом.

— Точно. «Аура».

— Ты _действительно_ разговаривал с Марго, — пробормотал Элиот, подняв брови. 

— Я же говорил, — пожал плечами Квентин, устраиваясь поудобнее на своем матрасе рядом с Элиотом. — Итак, какая вторая стадия?

— Я начну чувствовать онемение одной стороны тела, — вздохнул Элиот усталым голосом. Он снова закрыл глаза, но продолжал говорить. — Чувство, как будто ты отлежал руку, только оно не уходит, а распространяется на различные части тела. Оно у меня на лице, на языке, на руке…

— Господи, Эл, — тихо пробормотал Квентин.

— Я знаю, — пробормотал Элиот. — Это совсем не весело. Так было не _всегда_. Это началось в моем выпускном классе, как будто _нормальных_ симптомов мигрени больше было недостаточно.

Квентин боролся с желанием дотянуться до него лишь на мгновение, но потом решил, что в данных обстоятельствах не стоит сдерживать попытку утешения. Поэтому он запустил пальцы в мягкие кудри Элиота и с облегчением вздохнул, когда тот одобрительно хмыкнул.

— Значит, головная боль приходит потом? — Спросил Квентин, когда Элиот не продолжил. 

— Да, — вздохнул Элиот. — У меня появляется такое чувство, что вот-вот выскочит глаз, а потом начинает тошнить и рвет. Ты уверен, что хочешь быть здесь?

— Я не оставлю тебя, — настаивал Квентин. — Особенно если все будет настолько плохо.

— Будет не очень красиво, — предупредил Элиот.

— Эл, — вздохнул Квентин. — Я буквально видел, как ты _умирал_ в вероятностных заклинаниях. Я видел, как ты сражаешься с зависимостью. _Ты_ же видел, как у _меня_ ломаются мозги. Я думаю, мы пройдем через это.

— Хорошо, — прошептал Элиот, открывая глаза и посылая ему мягкую улыбку. Затем он поморщился и добавил: — Но нам может понадобиться еще одно ведро.

Квентин подумал, что был прав, и встал, чтобы взять еще одно снаружи. Когда он вернулся, Элиот лежал на спине с напряженным лицом и разминал пальцы левой руки. 

— Вторая стадия? — Догадался он, осторожно ставя ведро на землю. 

— Да, — простонал Элиот. — Это всегда начинается с руки, противоположной от глаза «аурой». В этом безумии есть своя концепция.

Квентин поколебался, прежде чем протянуть ему руку. Он поймал пальцы Элиота большим и указательным пальцами, один за другим, и провел ими вверх и вниз, мягко нажимая и двигая взад и вперед. Элиот выдохнул. 

— Это помогает или это странно? — Квентин нахмурился. — Я делаю так, когда моя рука затекает, вот я и подумал… —

— Какое-то странное ощущение, — выдохнул Элиот, не открывая глаз. — Но не плохое. Совсем не плохое.

Поэтому Квентин продолжил нежно поглаживать руку Элиота, в то время как тот замолчал и закрыл глаза. Время от времени он задавался вопросом, не распространилось ли онемение на другие части его тела, и не следует ли ему дотронуться до него еще где-нибудь, но Элиот ничего не сказал, поэтому он не стал спрашивать.

Они сидели так довольно долго, пока Элиот не заерзал, нахмурив брови.  
— Я думаю, что сейчас мне нужна эта мокрая тряпка, Кью, — объявил он напряженным голосом. 

Квентин отпустил руку Элиота, сунул руку в ведро, снова вытащил полотенце и хорошенько отжал его. Оно приятно холодило кожу, и он надеялся, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы успокоить боль Элиота в отсутствие надлежащих лекарств. Он протянул его Элиоту, который прижал его скорее к правой стороне носа и закрытому веку, чем ко лбу, и повернулся на бок, подальше от Квентина. 

Квентин робко провел ладонью по его руке, пытаясь хоть как-то утешить. 

— Я могу что-нибудь сделать? — прошептал он, стараясь говорить тихо.

— Продолжай прикасаться ко мне, — еле слышно прошептал Элиот. — Это… Приятно.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Квентин и, мгновенно приняв решение, поднялся и поднял одеяло Элиота. — Подвинься немного.

Элиот послушался, и Квентин лег рядом с ним на узкий матрас, прижавшись грудью к спине Элиота и обхватив его одной рукой за талию. Элиот вздохнул и прижался сильнее. 

— Я никогда раньше не думал, что хочу, чтобы меня обнимали во время приступа, — пробормотал Элиот, умудряясь каким-то образом передать свое веселье, несмотря на боль, которую он испытывал. — Сегодняшний день полон сюрпризов.

— Перестань шутить и отдохни, — проворчал Квентин, нежно улыбаясь. 

Элиот кивнул и замолчал. 

Вскоре стало ясно, как ему больно, особенно когда они были прижаты друг к другу. Элиот все время напрягался и извивался в объятиях Квентина, не пытаясь вырваться, а скорее заползая внутрь, подтягивая свои длинные ноги, сгибая плечи вперед, прижимая кулак к глазному яблоку, как будто он пытался протолкнуть его в череп. Пару раз он издавал болезненный всхлип, и Квентин в ответ обнимал его чуть крепче, напоминая, что он не один. 

Квентин не знал, сколько прошло времени. Казалось, прошла целая вечность, и ему ничего не оставалось, как лежать и смотреть, как страдает Элиот. Никогда еще он так остро не ощущал чужую боль. Конечно, он боялся за людей, которых любил — за отца, Элис, даже за самого Элиота, — но сейчас все было иначе, потому что он знал, что Элиоту не грозит никакая непосредственная опасность. Он не _умрет_ от этого. Он прошел через бесчисленное множество приступов и вышел невредимым.

Но это не делало лежание рядом с ним менее трудным, зная, что он ничего не может сделать, чтобы облегчить боль своего друга. 

В какой-то момент Элиот дернулся и попытался сесть.

— Кью, — выдавил он. — Я… —

И Квентин сразу все понял. Он схватил пустое ведро, стоявшее у него за спиной, и протянул его Элиоту. Элиот отвернулся и его вырвало. 

Квентин тоже сел, протянув руку, чтобы погладить Элиота по волосам, удерживая упрямые локоны в стороне, когда он наклонялся снова и снова. Когда он, наконец, успокоился, Квентин опустил одну руку, чтобы успокаивающе погладить по спине. 

— О боже, — выдохнул Элиот, и его голос прозвучал так тонко, так не похоже на него самого. — Моя _голова_. 

— Шшш… — Квентин успокаивал, инстинктивно придвигаясь ближе. Он взял ведро из рук Элиота и с помощью заклинания освободил его, прежде чем поставить на место. Он поднял тряпку, которую уронил Элиот, снова намочил ее и повернул Элиота к себе. 

Глаза Элиота были закрыты, и он страшно побледнел. Он весь вспотел, и по его щекам текли слезы. Квентин заставил свои пальцы не дрожать, когда он использовал тряпку, чтобы вытереть лицо, затем мягко заставил его лечь обратно. Он снова опустил тряпку в воду, вытер ее, отжал и снова положил на лоб Элиота. Тот поднял руку и поправил тряпку, а потом свернулся калачиком возле Квентина, когда тот снова лег. 

— Что в этом хуже всего? — Тихо спросил Квентин. Элиот покачал головой с таким несчастным видом, что Квентин почувствовал себя ужасно из-за этого вопроса. Он поцеловал его в макушку в знак молчаливой поддержки. 

Элиот боролся с приступом весь остаток дня и большую часть ночи. Когда они оба наконец погрузились в глубокий сон, предыдущие события прокручивались бесчисленное количество раз, снова и снова, и в результате Элиот с каждым разом становился все более и более болезненным. Квентин невольно вспомнил рассказ Марго о том, как отец заставлял его работать в поле во время приступов, и ему стало дурно от этой мысли. 

Как можно смотреть на Элиота в таком состоянии и думать, что он притворяется?

Когда Квентин проснулся на следующее утро, Элиот все еще спал, и он решил дать ему отдохнуть как можно дольше. Он осторожно выпутался, не разбудив его, и вышел из хижины, чтобы приготовить завтрак, полагая, что Элиоту в конце концов понадобится что-нибудь в желудке. В конце концов, он опустошал его снова и снова. 

Когда Элиот наконец вынырнул, было уже далеко за полдень. Он все еще выглядел так, словно его поджарили в аду, и, выходя на улицу, прикрыл глаза от яркого света. 

— Эй, — тихо сказал Квентин, роняя плитку, которую только что собирался положить. — Как ты?

— Бывало и лучше, — прохрипел Элиот. — Голова все еще болит, хотя и не так сильно, как прошлой ночью. Это последствия.

— Тебе надо поесть, — предложил Квентин, кивая на бутерброды, которые он приготовил. — Это огурец.

Элиот слегка улыбнулся в ответ. 

— Ты просто чудо, Кью, — выдохнул он. — Никто никогда не заботился обо мне после такого приступа, как ты, даже Марго.

Квентин пожал плечами, слегка покраснев от смущения. 

— Мы же команда, — пробормотал он. — Нам нужно держаться вместе. Ты — все, что у меня есть, Эл.

— Точно, — выдохнул Элиот, их взгляды встретились еще на мгновение, прежде чем Элиот сел на скамью рядом с мозаикой, взяв бутерброд.

И вот как события развивались дальше. Когда у Элиота случался приступ, Квентин сразу же начинал действовать, заботясь о нем. Элиот платил ему тем же, помогая всякий раз, когда разум Квентина выходил из-под контроля, успокаивая его неуверенность в себе и беспокойство в меру своих возможностей. 

Они действительно были командой. Нет. Они были _партнерами_. И даже когда появились Ариэль и Тедди, все изменилось лишь незначительно, потому что в моменты нужды они сначала поворачивались друг к другу. 

Квентин провел много времени, думая, а потом снова не думая о своих чувствах к Элиоту. В конце концов все так запуталось, что трудно было отличить одно чувство от другого. 

Он знал, что любит его, без сомнения. 

Он знал, что его влечет к нему. И он знал, что это чувство взаимно, потому что они были слишком близки, чтобы могло быть иначе. 

Он знал, что, несмотря на свою преданность покойной Ариэль, он ни на что не променяет Элиота. Что он нужен ему больше, чем кто-либо другой в этом мире, и что ему трудно выразить это подходящими словами.

Поэтому, когда Элиот мирно скончался в его присутствии, у него словно земля ушла из-под ног. Потому что из всех людей он не мог потерять лишь _Элиота_.

Найти золотую плитку во время рытья могилы казалось самой жестокой иронией судьбы, особенно когда появилась Джейн Чатвин и Квентин понял, что ему нужно передать ей ключ. 

Для _чего_ все это было, в конце концов?

Но, вспоминая их жизнь, он не мог заставить себя сожалеть об этом. Они могли потерпеть неудачу, но жизнь, которую он провел с Элиотом, _стоила того_.

Поэтому Квентин написал письмо Марго, убедившись вместе с детьми Тедди, что оно будет доставлено ей в день свадьбы в будущем, сообщив ей о смерти Элиота и обо всем, что произошло до этого. Он также передал ей информацию, необходимую для того, чтобы найти ключ и, возможно, помешать Элиоту и ему вообще отправиться в это путешествие. Он знал, что это слабая надежда, но не мог не думать о том, что, если он снова увидит Элиота, оно того стоит. 

Марго, конечно, не разочаровала.

Они ни в коем случае не должны были вспоминать эту стертую жизнь. Это не должно было быть возможным. Но, прочитав его собственные слова и вдыхая аромат персика, который Элиот поглощал рядом с ним, все это обрушилось на него. Ему достаточно было взглянуть на Элиота, чтобы понять, что тот чувствует то же самое. 

Квентин заговорил, ни секунды не подумав. Тоска по Элиоту и по тому, что у них было в прошлой жизни, полностью захлестнула его, и он не _хотел_ останавливаться, чтобы не утонуть в ней. 

— Я знаю, что это звучит глупо, — запинаясь, начал он, слова сами собой путались и совсем не хотели выходить наружу, — но... Мы… Просто подумай, наши отношения сработали. — Он поймал взгляд Элиота, и ему показалось, что он увидел в нем что-то, что отражало то же самое страстное желание, которое он чувствовал в ответ. — И мы знаем, потому что прошли через это, — продолжал Квентин. — Кому еще доводилось испытать отношения вот так?

Элиот молча смотрел на него. Он открыл рот и снова закрыл его, очевидно, не в силах произнести ни слова. Квентину было чуждо видеть, что Элиот лишился дара речи. Элиот, казалось, всегда находил правильные слова для любой ситуации, даже если это была просто шутка.

Но когда молчание затянулось, Квентин осознал уязвимость этого молчания. 

«Чаще всего беспокоиться глупо» — сказал ему как-то Элиот, незадолго до того, как последние отношения, в которые он решился вступить, закончились смертью его партнера. Он вспомнил, как это погубило Элиота, и как потребовались месяцы, и его новая роль в Филлори, чтобы собрать его хотя бы наполовину. И даже на протяжении всей их совместной жизни он прятался за Ариэль и Тедди, возможно, убеждая себя, что пока другие люди вовлечены, это не _реально_.

— Эл, — прошептал Квентин, и прежде чем Элиот успел отступить еще дальше, он протянул руку.

Он вспомнил, как впервые поцеловал Элиота, сидя на их мозаике, в их первую годовщину, застенчиво и целомудренно, прежде чем Элиот ответил ему взаимностью, заставив это что-то значить. 

Этот поцелуй был другим, чем-то _большим_. Он не действовал осторожно, не проверял, ответят ли ему взаимностью. Нет, он скорее пытался напомнить Элиоту, что ему нечего бояться, и что Квентин, возможно, и сам большую часть времени будет в беспорядке, но он _всегда_ будет рядом, чтобы позаботиться о нем.

Дыхание Элиота сбилось, а затем он вздрогнул, растворяясь в нем. Одна его рука поднялась к затылку Квентина, как он всегда любил обнимать его, как _Квентин_ всегда любил, когда Элиот прикасался к нему, углубляя их поцелуй в нечто непреодолимое, бездонное падение, которое никто из них не мог смягчить.

Когда они наконец оторвались друг от друга, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, оба тяжело дышали, а Элиот быстро моргал. 

— Это безумие, — прошептал Элиот дрожащим голосом. — На нас только что обрушились полвека эмоций, мы не… —

— Эл, — прервал его Квентин, снова поймав его взгляд, пальцы нащупали выбившуюся прядь его волос и убрали ее с лица. — Я _знаю_ , что чувствую, и ты тоже. Так что перестань быть мудаком. Не сопротивляйся этому, ладно? Давай просто попробуем это, хотя бы раз, в реальном мире. Разве мы не заслуживаем настоящего счастья?

— Не знаю, — пробормотал Элиот, — не знаю, заслуживаю ли я этого.

— А _я_ говорю, что заслуживаешь, — яростно сказал Квентин, перебирая прядь его волос. — После всего, что мы пережили, мы даже больше. Мы оба.

— Кью... — выдохнул Элиот, и глаза его заблестели. 

Квентин прижал их лбы друг к другу и глубоко вздохнул. 

— Чего ты хочешь? — Он вздохнул. — Скажи мне. Честно.

Долгое время Элиот не отвечал, и Квентин думал, что он и не собирается отвечать, но затем тихий голос почти заставил его вздрогнуть.

— Я хочу проснуться утром и увидеть тебя рядом с собой, — пробормотал Элиот. — Я хочу этого.… Черт возьми, Кью. Я хочу, чтобы ты держал меня, когда у меня будет глупый приступ. Я хочу прогнать твоих демонов, когда твой мозг снова сломается. Я хочу никогда не переставать целовать тебя. Я хочу ... — он судорожно вздохнул и слегка покачал головой. — Я хочу слишком многого.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Квентин, улыбаясь. — Да. Я тоже этого хочу. Давай сделаем это.

— Фен… — начал Элиот, но Квентин прервал его коротким, демонстративным поцелуем.

— Фен поймет, — напомнил ему Квентин. — Не то чтобы у вас когда то были романтические отношения. В какой-то момент ты собирался выйти замуж за другого мужчину. Мы все объясним, и я уверен, что она поймет.

— Да, — выдохнул Элиот, судорожно сглотнув. Его глаза блуждали по лицу Квентина, как будто он был единственным, что удерживало его от возвращения на землю. — Да. Правильно. — Еще один удар тишины, затем: — Поцелуй меня еще раз, Колдуотер. Если ты собираешься быть моим парнем, то будешь баловать меня до тех пор, пока я не перестану _думать_ , понимаешь?

Квентин фыркнул от смеха, и неуверенная улыбка появилась на лице Элиота, когда Квентин наклонился, изо всех сил стараясь выполнить это требование.

То, что было потом, не было волшебным «долго и счастливо», потому что жизнь никогда не казалась им простой, ни в Филлори ни в Брейкбиллсе. Всегда возникали новые проблемы, новые вызовы, с которыми приходилось сталкиваться. С каждой решенной проблемой появлялись мириады других нерешенных.

По крайней мере, это означало, что жизнь никогда не станет скучной.

Мозг Квентина продолжал ломаться. У Элиота начались мигрени. У Элиота по-прежнему были свои проблемы с самооценкой, в то время как Квентин периодически впадал в мрачные периоды, убежденный, что Элиот его не хочет. 

Это никогда не было легко. 

Но это было _прекрасно_. 

Для Квентина это были самые незначительные моменты, которые делали все стоящим, как улыбка Элиота, когда он только-только открывал глаза утром или его пальцы в волосах Квентина. Утешение, которое может дать простое объятие. Тепло, которое он чувствовал каждый раз, когда смотрел в эти глаза.

— Ты вернулся, — вздохнула Марго, оторвавшись от своей корреспонденции, когда Квентин вернулся в тронный зал Белого Шпиля после короткого визита к Джулии на Землю. — Слава Богу. Отправляйся в покои Элиота.

— Что-то не так? — Квентин поднял брови, переводя взгляд с нее на Фен, которая сидела в углу и жевала кексы Джоша. 

— Мигрень, — сообщила она ему с набитым ртом, но тут же набралась порядочности и смутилась из-за того, что щиплет пирожные, пока ее муж страдает.

Квентин вздохнул и резко повернулся, чтобы немедленно отправиться в покои Элиота.  
— Увидимся, — сказал он им. Фен помахала рукой, а Марго лишь рассеянно подняла ее. 

В комнатах Элиота было темно и тихо, когда он проскользнул в них и обнаружил своего парня, растянувшегося под роскошными шелковыми простынями, с закрытыми глазами. Он осторожно забрался на кровать рядом с ним, не уверенный, что Элиот действительно спит, но как только он устроился, Элиот переместился, чтобы положить голову на грудь Квентина. Квентин поднес руку к волосам, осторожно поглаживая мягкие завитки. 

— Как ты? — прошептал он.

— Вовремя принял лекарства, — пробормотал Элиот. — Все еще болит голова, и меня слегка подташнивает.

Квентин кивнул.  
— Я привез тебе новые лекарства с Земли, — заметил он. — Я видел, что приступ вот-вот начнется.

— Спасибо, — выдохнул Элиот, обнимая его за талию. — В конце концов, ты мой любимый ботаник. Я тебя оставлю.

Квентин улыбнулся и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его в лоб. 

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — выдохнул он, заставив Элиота фыркнуть, что можно было бы назвать смешком, если бы не его головная боль.

Может, отношения и не идеальны. Но это и правда чертовски красиво.


End file.
